


Angelo

by QueenNeehola



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cats, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNeehola/pseuds/QueenNeehola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laxus adopts a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelo

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the bonus prompt "cat" @ fraxus week on tumblr.

No one paid any attention as Laxus sauntered into the guild hall one afternoon, as he often did.  (No one but Freed, but then again, Freed paid attention to everything Laxus did, no matter how minute, so he barely even counted.)

Until they noticed the small bundle of black fluff he was cradling, that is.  Then the place _erupted_.

 

“Shut the hell up, you’ll scare him,” he growled, silencing the semicircle of screeching girls that had formed around him, and the kitten in his arms woke up.  He yawned, stretched awkwardly, and flicked his ears, to a chorus of _awww_ s.

 

The Raijinshuu materialised at his side.

“He’s adorable!” said Evergreen.

“A total cutie,” added Bickslow.

“Cutie!  Cutie!” agreed his totems.

“Where did you get him?” asked Freed.

Laxus shrugged.  “His mother was dead at the side of the road along with his brothers and sisters, and he was the only one left.”  He cleared his throat.  “And I wasn’t just gonna let him _die_ , you know…”

Another round of _awww_ ing.  Apparently Thunder God Laxus’ softer side was a hit with the ladies.

 

 

He kept the cat.

He named it Angelo.

 

 

Angelo didn’t like Bickslow or Evergreen.

Bickslow’s mask apparently scared him, not to mention his totems would often chase Angelo.

And Evergreen was… _screechy_.

 

Freed, on the other hand, Angelo was _smitten_ with.  Freed was quiet, and not scary, and he had interesting flicky things on each side of his head that Angelo could play with!

And since Laxus apparently had no idea how to look after the kitten he’d rescued from certain death, Angelo unofficially moved in with Freed for a few days, which turned into a few weeks, which turned into a few months, which turned into _can’t you just keep him, he likes you!_   Laxus would still visit, of course, and each time he did, Angelo would wind himself around his saviour’s legs, meowing like a trooper until Laxus picked him up and carried him around like a spoiled child.

 

Freed would sometimes think it was almost like they were a family.

And then he would swiftly sweep those inappropriate thoughts out of his head and scold Laxus for feeding Angelo too many treats.

 

 

“I swear, I didn’t know.”

“How could you _not_ know!?”  
“I thought he – uh, _she_ – had balls.”

“Why didn’t you get him – her – neutered!?”

“I dunno, I just…forgot.  Anyway, you were looking after hi—her, you should have done it!”

 

In the midst of their bickering, first-time _mother_ Angelo roughly licked _her_ kittens clean.

They renamed her Molly.


End file.
